Two Worlds Collide: Phineas and Ferb X Fairy Tail
by Ryan Choi
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have built a portal to travel to other universes, which happens to be Earth Land, Fairy Tail's main universe. Also, coincidentally Doofenshmirtz also ends up in Earth Land, and teams up with an old enemy of Fairy Tail.
1. Ch 1:The Big Idea

_**It starts off at a backyard in the middle of Danville, where two inventive stepbrothers, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher along with their pet platypus, Perry, wondering how to make the most of their summer vacation every day.**_

* * *

"You know Ferb, we traveled through time and space, but we never traveled to a different universe... Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said.

Then suddenly the boys' mother, Linda came in to the backyard and said. "Hi boys, I'm off to cooking class, and I'll be back late, and Candace is in charge."

"Woohoo!" yelled Candace, the boys' older sister from her room.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, it was a daily routine, everyday Perry disappeared to somewhere and then suddenly appear as if he appeared out of nowhere, and Phineas said, "Oh, there you are, Perry."

**Meanwhile, Perry a.k.a. Agent P, entered his lair to receive his mission from Major Monogram.**

"Ah, Agent P, it seems Doofenshmirtz has been trying to open a portal to other universes, or multiverse, he might try to recruit other villains to help him take over the Tri-State Area, so get over there and put a stop to it." Major Monogram instructed.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" said a familiar voice.

**It came from Isabella, with her were the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving.**

"Inventing a portal that will takes us to different universes, or the multiverse." Phineas explained.

"It took a lot of study of the multiverse chain, and understanding how the portals work." Ferb explained.

Then suddenly Candace comes into the backyard and asks, "All right, what's going on here, and what's this?"

**Phineas explains that it's a portal to different universes in the entire multiverse.**

"You built a portal to other universes?" she asked, then said, "I'm in charge and that means you and your friends are not going."

"But you might have fun." said Isabella.

**Candace thought for a moment, she did have nothing else to do then watch Phineas and Ferb.**

"All right, fine, I'm convinced, let me come along." Candace said.

* * *

_**Candace decided to join the gang in their trip. But the question is where should they go. To be continued...**_


	2. Ch 2:The Multiverse-inator

**_Meanwhile at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Perry arrives to thwart Doofenshmirtz's evil scheme._**

* * *

**The building even had its own jingle, "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated."**

**Perry enters through an open window, only to end up falling to a trap and get frozen.**

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, or should I say Perry the Platysicle, behold the Multiverse-inator!"

**Doofenshmirtz beholds a machine that looks like it's holding a magnifying glass to a certain point.**

"Hey, where's the dramatic music?" Doofenshmirtz asks.

(dramatic music plays)

"There we go."

"Now I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, shall enter another universe in the entire multiverse!" Doofenshmirtz declares.

"And why would I want to go to different universes Perry the Platypus, you ask? Doofenshmirtz ask Perry.

"Well, some universes don't have Good vs. Evil, so if I went to a universe with no Good vs, Evil, then I, the evil, could easily conquer it, since you know there's no good, just neutral, then it would be like conquering somewhere after all."Doofenshmirtz explains his motive.

"And, anyways, I hope you have an ice time while I'm gone, so long sucker!" Doofenshmirtz says triumphantly.

"May I come with you, sir?" asks Norm, Doofenshmirtz's robot assistant.

"Um, yeah, sure why not, let's get going Norm." Doofenshmirtz replies back.

"Wait, I don't want to forget my remote so if the portal closes, then I can just open it again." Doofenshmirtz said.

"I wonder where I'll end up, maybe some sort of sci-fi world or some fantasy world with magic and stuff like that." Doofenshmirtz wonders.

* * *

**_Which universe will Doofenshmirtz and Norm enter? Which universe will Phineas and Ferb's group enter? Will Perry escape and thwart Doofenshmirtz? To be continued..._**


	3. Ch 3:Wizards vs Bandits (Part 1)

_**Meanwhile, in another universe known as Earth Land, somewhere in a forest, a battle is being held at this very moment. A group of wizards from the guild Fairy Tail have been assigned on a request job to capture a group of bandits.**_

* * *

"Is this all they got?" asked a pink-haired wizard named Natsu Dragneel, with him were Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Erza.

"Hey watch your mouth, you little punk," said one of the bandits, "that kind of talk is nothing but a death wish."

"Oh yeah, well I say bring it on," Gray said, "let's see you talk big after we wipe the floor with you."

"That tears it for you," the leader of the bandits said, "you're gonna wish you never took that job request of capturing us after we're through with you."

**The bandits and Fairy Tail wizards split up.**

**First it focuses on Happy, he's being chased by about 10 of the bandits, but he's not worried.**

"You can't catch me!" Happy yells to the bandits.

"Stupid cat!" one of the bandits yell, "Just wait until we catch up, then you'll be sorry!"

"Aah! What am I gonna do now!" Happy yells

The bandits chasing Happy just jumped off a cliff.

"You totally fell for it." Happy said.

"Aah!" the bandits scream as they fall into a lake.

**Meanwhile Wendy and Carla are chased into a dead end.**

"There, we got you now, little girl, and your cat." the bandits say to Wendy and Carla.

**Instead Wendy counterattacks with her breath attack.**

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yells as a massive amount of wind blows from her mouth and blows the bandits away, and accidentally Happy who decided to make sure they were okay.

"Sorry for bothering you." Happy says as he's blown away.

**Meanwhile Natsu is fighting his group of bandits, when they all try to jump him. Natsu readies his own breath attack.**

**Natsu and Wendy were both Dragon Slayers. Their magic were taught by real live dragons, and also were almost the only way to fight evenly with dragons. They could also eat their respective elements, but it had to be an outside source, meaning they couldn't eat the element that they created. Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer, and Wendy was a Sky Dragon Slayer.**

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yells as he breathes an enormous amount of fire, which burns the bandits and, once again Happy also gets caught in the roar, but this time getting burned instead of getting blown away.

"What was that about?" Happy asks Natsu as he fall.

"Whoops, sorry Happy." Natsu apologizes to Happy

Another group closes up to him.

"Take this!" one of the bandits yell, "Fire Bullets!"

The bandit's spell heads for Natsu, but Natsu just stand there, unimpressed.

"Yeah, we got him!" the bandits yell as the spell hits Natsu.

"Those Fire Bullets can even melt rock," the bandit brags, "it doesn't matter that he was a fire wizard, he couldn't have..." the bandit is cut off as Natsu eats the fire, "What the heck!?" the bandit yells in surprise.

"He's eating fire?" one of the bandits ask, "Wait he's that guy everyone talks about, the Dragon Slayer, Natsu the Salamander." another one replies.

"He's too strong," another bandit said, "No matter what we do, this monster just keeps coming back."

"Did you just call me a monster?" Natsu says, angered by being called a monster.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu yells as he lights his hands on fire and swing at the bandits knocking them away.

* * *

_**Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Natsu have all taken care of the bandits they fought. How is Gray, Erza, and Lucy doing? Will they defeat the bandits and collect the reward, or will they let them get away? To be continued...**_


	4. Ch 4:Wizards vs Bandits (Part 2)

_**Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Natsu finished their fights, and now it's Gray, Erza, and Lucy to fight.**_

* * *

**Gray runs to find a good battle spot, he finds one comes to a stop and turns toward the bandits. Gray is an Ice-Make wizard, meanig he could create things out of ice.**

"Don't get cold feet," Gray says as he prepares to cast a spell, "Ice-Make: Floor!"

**The ground is covered in ice, causing the bandits to start slipping.**

"Now, Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray yells, and multiple lances are created out of ice, then strikes the bandits.

**Erza comes to an opening, then she is noticed by the bandits and prepares for a fight. Erza uses a technique known as Requip, which allowed her to store weapons in another dimension and summon them, Erza specialized in a Requip technique known as The Knight, which allows her to not only summon weapons but also armor.**

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" Erza yelled, then she was wearing an armor that had big wings and a long dress.

"There she is, get her!" ordered one of the bandits.

"Now, dance my swords." Erza says as she sends her weapons at the bandits, knocking them down.

**Meanwhile, Lucy is fighting the boss and his closest men. Lucy is a Celestial Spirit wizard, she used items known as Celestial Gate Keys to summon celestial spirits to help her.**

"Open, Gate of the Sea Goat, Capricorn!" Lucy yells as she summons Capricorn, the Sea Goat.

"How may I be of service my lady? Capricorn asks.

"Take 'em down." Lucy says, referring to the bandits.

"Yes, my lady." Capricorn says, as he goes to fight the bandits.

**Capricorn takes out most of the bandits.**

"Thanks for your help, Capricorn." Lucy says, as she sends Capricorn back.

"If you didn't like the Sea Goat, how about the Golden Bull instead?"

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy yells as she summons Taurus, the Golden Bull.

"Moo!" Taurus yells as he's summoned.

"Make them see stars!" Lucy yelled to Taurus.

"Stars, coming right up, Miss Lucy, moo!" Taurus yells as he attacks the bandits.

**The bandits are sent flying by Taurus's attack.**

"Come on, Miss Lucy, I think that one deserves a smooch." Taurus pleads.

"Actually, I think it's time to send you home." Lucy says, as she sends Taurus back.

**The bandit boss runs away, and Lucy gives chase.**

* * *

_**Will Lucy catch up to the bandit boss? How's Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla doing? To be continued...**_


	5. Ch 5:Wizards vs Bandits (Part 3)

_**Lucy goes after the bandit boss, he's eventually led to a dead end. Having nowhere to go, he decides to fight back, but suddenly, Natsu arrives out of nowhere and knocks him out.**_

* * *

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy says, "you got here just in time."

"There you are, Lucy." Erza says.

"So now I guess we turn these losers in and the reward is ours." Gray adds.

"No kidding, these guys were joke." Natsu said.

**After collecting the reward from the job client, the group heads back to Fairy Tail.**

"So, how did the the job go, Natsu?" asked Macao.

"Oh Gray, I'm so glad you're back my love." said Juvia.

"Wow Natsu, I wish you could also take me out on a job next time." said Romeo, Macao's son.

"Sure thing, Romeo, next time on a job you can tag along." Natsu replies back.

"Just be careful with him then, got it Natsu?" Macao asks.

"Well we just completed a job and now I'm bored since there's nothing to do." Lucy complains about her boredom to Mirajane.

"Well, you'll never know when something exciting might happen." Mirajane said.

**Little did Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla know, about what's in the stock for them later.**

**Then Gajeel, another Dragon Slayer who used the element of iron in his magic, therefore making him the Iron Dragon Slayer, and Pantherlily comes back from a job.**

"There's been this weird energy coming from north to Worth Woodsea." Gajeel says.

"And it doesn't seem to be caused by magic," Pantherlily explains further, "but it's serving as a gateway of some sort."

"And we thought of it as supicious, so we decided to come back here and report it." Gajeel explains.

"A gateway? Erza asks, "to where?"

"We don't even know ourselves, we decided to report it before we investigated". Pantherlily explains.

"We better check it out." Gray declared.

* * *

_**Natsu's group just defeated the bandits, and came back to the guild thinking there would be no more exciting things to do, but proven wrong when a mysterious portal opens up in the Worth Woodsea. Is it Phineas and Ferb's group? Is it Doofenshmirtz? To be continued...**_


	6. Ch 6:Where Do We Go?

_**Meanwhile, back in Danville, before the strange portal opened in Earth Land, at Phineas and Ferb's backyard.**_

* * *

"Okay, so what kind of universe should we go to first?" Phineas asks the gang.

"How about a some sort of a sci-fi universe?" Baljeet asks.

"I agree with Baljeet." Irving adds.

"Well I guess I do want to go to a universe with more advanced technology." Phineas adds, "let's vote on it."

"I'm going with what Phineas wants." Isabella said.

"I want to go to a universe that's kind of like historical fiction." Katie said.

"I want to go to a universe where there are talking animals." Ginger said.

"I want to go to a universe with a secret agent theme." Milly said.

"I want to go to a magical universe, where there's magic and stuff." Buford says.

"Well, I suppose I'll go with a magical universe, too." Ferb adds.

"I also think we should go to a magic universe." Gretchen added.

"We should definitely go to a magic universe. Adyson added.

"Yeah, let's go to a magic universe." Holly added.

"I don't care where we go, so pick one already!" demanded Candace.

"Okay, since magic got the most votes, we're gonna go to a magical universe." Phineas declared.

"All right! Yes! Woohoo! Awesome!" yelled Buford, Gretchen, Adyson, and Holly.

"Now I'll just look for a magical universe, and hey, I found a magical universe, and it's name is Earth Land." Phineas said.

"Here we go!" Phineas yells as everyone enters the portal.

* * *

_**Phineas and Ferb's group is about to enter Earth Land. What kind of adventures will await them there? Is the mysterious portal in Earth Land from Phineas and Ferb's portal, or from Doofenshmirtz's Multiverse-inator? To be continued...**_


	7. Ch 7:Meeting Fairy Tail (Part 1)

_**Meanwhile, in Earth Land, in the Worth Woodsea, where the portal opened up, Phineas and Ferb's gang see what Earth Land is like.**_

* * *

"So this is Earth Land, I guess the portal opened up in a forest." Phineas said.

"Well this doesn't look magical." Buford adds.

"Just because it's magical doesn't mean it necessarily have to appear magical." Ferb said.

"Maybe if we find a town, we can see some magic." Isabella said.

**Meanwhile a group of Fairy Tail wizards which consists of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were closing upon the portal site.**

"You sure it's around here?" Gray asks.

"Trust me, me and Lily found it when we were coming through here, we're getting close." Gajeel answers Gray's question.

"Hey, you don't think something dangerous is gonna appear, do you?" Lucy asks.

"If there is then I'll just roast them!" Natsu yells, "This is getting me fired up!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy yells.

**The Fairy Tail wizards spot Phineas and Ferb's group.**

"Hey, what are those kids doing there?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, you guys, where did you come from?" Natsu asked Phineas, "and also why do you have a traingular-shaped head?"

"We came from another universe through that portal." Phineas explains, "and yeah, I was born like this."

"I'm Phineas, this is my brother Ferb, my sister Candace, and our friends, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, the Fireside Girls: Katie, Adyson, Holly, Gretchen, Ginger, and Milly." Phineas explains.

"I'm Natsu, a Fairy Tail wizard," Natsu introduces himself, "and this is Happy, that's Gray, then Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Pantherlily, but we call him Lily for short, they're also part of Fairy Tail like me." Natsu introduces the rest of his group.

"Whoa, you're a wizard?!" Adyson asked.

**Then the wizards explained to Phineas and Ferb's group about their magic.**

"Wow, your magics are awesome, I'd love to see them in action." Phineas said.

"Hey, since you're new to Earth Land, why don't we show you how life is like here?" Natsu suggested.

**The gang are on a train back to Magnolia, and as usual, Natsu is feeling sick.**

"Does that happen every time he rides in a vehicle?" Baljeet asks.

"I can make him feel better with a spell," Wendy adds, "Troia!" Wendy casts a spell.

**Then suddenly, Natsu is immediately back on his feet.**

"Haha, I feel much better now, thanks Wendy." Natsu happily says.

"Wow, he suddenly went from sick, to all better, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is pretty useful if you want to become a doctor." Isabella says in amazement.

**The train arrives back in Magnolia, and the Fairy Tail wizards show Phineas and Ferb's group around Magnolia.**

"The big church in the center of the town is Kardia Cathedral." Natsu explained.

If you want to find a good place get books, you should stop by Book Land." Lucy said.

**After many stops the group comes to the final location of the tour.**

"And last but not least, the Fairy Tail Guild building." Happy says as he shows them Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Phineas and Ferb's group arrived in Earth Land, and now they met some of the Fairy Tail wizards. What kind of adventure can the gang get into with Fairy Tail? But with that put aside, where is Doofenshmirtz? Can Perry thaw out from his icy prison in time to stop Doofenshmirtz? To be continued...**_


	8. Ch 8:Meeting Fairy Tail (Part 2)

_**Phineas and Ferb's group enter the Fairy Tail guild building, they're surprised at the building's interior, not only does it look bigger in the inside, they're also surprised at the lack of a magical background.**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a wizard guild?" Isabella asks, "I thought it would have a more magical theme to it."

"I suppose you could say that, but a wizard's guild doesn't necessarily need a magical theme to it, in order to be called one" Carla answered.

**The gang then take their time to meet other wizards in the guild.**

**The gang meet Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov.**

"So you kids are from another world, eh, wish you could show me how its like in your world." Makarov said.

"Well it's actually from another universe, and traveling to a different universe is more complicated than traveling to another worlds." Ferb said.

**The gang meet Cana Alberona. She as usual, is drinking.**

"Whoa, how can you drink that amount at once?" Katie asked.

"It's just my thing." Cana replied.

**Next, they meet Macao and Wakaba.**

"So that purple fire lets you grab things without burning it?" Irving asks.

"Sure does, but careful, the fire is still hot." Macao answers.

"So Smoke Magic can use smoke for various purposes?" Gretchen asks.

You betcha." Wakaba replies.

**Next, they meet the sniping duo, Alzack and Bisca Connell.**

So both of you use Guns Magic?" Candace asked.

"Yep," Alzack replied. "But our style of Guns Magic is different."

"Alzack uses a magic gun that fires different types of ammo, while I use a Requip technique known as the Gunner to switch between magic guns that have their own special abilities to them. Bisca explained.

**Next they meet Romeo.**

"So you're Macao's son?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, I can also use Purple Flare, but as a spell, my magic is Rainbow Fire that let's me use six different-colored fire." Romeo explains.

**Next they meet Juvia.**

"So you have a crush on Gray?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, and one day my beloved Gray will share the same feeling as I do." Juvia replied.

**Next to be introduced is Laxus, Makarov's grandson.**

So you're a Lightning Dragon Slayer, what's the name of the dragon that taught you your magic?" Baljeet asked.

"Well, I actually got my magic when a Dragon Slayer Lacrima was implanted in me." Laxus replied.

"So you don't need to be taught by dragon to get Dragon Slayer Magic." Baljeet says in a confused tone.

* * *

_**The group have arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild and already met Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca, Romeo, Juvia, and Laxus. What kind of crazy adventures awaits them in Fairy Tail? To be continued...**_


	9. Ch 9:Meeting Fairy Tail (Part 3)

_**After coming to Earth Land, and learning about Fairy Tail, the group was brought to Fairy Tail in order to meet everyone in the guild.**_

* * *

**The group meet Team Shadow Gear.**

"What magics do you use?" Holly asked.

"I use Solid Script, Jet use High Speed, and Droy uses Plant Magic." Levy replied.

**Then the group are visited by the Thunder Legion.**

I think it's a great pleasure to see new people taking interest in magic." Fried said.

"Yeah, especially since magic is new to them." Bixlow said in agreement.

"Don't you think magic is exciting?" Evergreen asked.

"Yeah!" Adyson replied.

**Next, they meet Laki.**

"So, Wood-Make is knd of like Gray's Ice-Make except, you use wood to make things?" Ginger asked.

That's correct." Laki said

**The group sees Reedus.**

"Nice painting," Milly said to Reedus, "can you bring it to life with Picto Magic?"

"Oui." Reedus replied.

**The group meet Max, Warren, Vijeeter and Nab.**

**And lastly, the gang are introduced to the Strauss siblings.**

"So what do you do everyday at your world?" Lisanna asked.

"We build cool inventions to make the most of our vacation, but when it ends it's back to school." Phineas answered.

"They once helped me by helping me find my pet goldfish Biff, and I paid them back by defeating a giant squid." Buford told them.

"Great for you, a real man isn't afraid to fight a giant squid to save his friends." Elfman told him.

"Have you seen the rest of the building beside the outside and the inside?" Mirajane asked.

"No." Phineas replied.

"I think you should show them around, Mira." Lisanna suggested.

**Mira shows the group the rest of the guild building, including the pool, game room, library, the gift shop, and finally she tells them about the request board.**

"This is the request board, this is how wizards get money around here." Mira explained, "You basically pick a job, do as the flyer tells you to, and if you complete it, then the client will reward you with the reward money."

"Wow, so you never have to get a permanent job, and the payment isn't determined by pay rate per hour, instead, it's determined by how much the client is willing to offer for the job to be completed." Phineas said.

"Hey, you ready to go on another job, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled in response to Natsu.

"Say, you guys wanna tag along?" Natsu asks Phineas and Ferb's group.

"Yeah!" Phineas and Ferb's group, including Romeo replied.

"Great, pick us a job, and let's get going!" Natsu yells.

* * *

**Phineas and Ferb's group have met the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards, and learned how to get money, and decided to tag along on a job. What kind of job will they take? To be continued...**


	10. Ch 10:A New Job and Villains Team-Up

_**Phineas and Ferb's group, and Fairy Tail wizards, consisting of Natsu, Romeo, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Juvia are on a job to catch this person that tends to cause trouble at a casino with a reward of 200,000 Jewels.**_

* * *

"I wonder how come Erza didn't come with us." Irving said.

"Too bad 'cause she's gonna miss out in the action!" Natsu said.

"Okay this town has four casinos, named after 4 directions, North, East, South, and West, so we'll split into four groups, first, we have Natsu, Lucy, mine and Wendy's group." Gray said.

"I will go on your group my beloved Gray." Juvia declared.

"Hey Romeo, you can come with me." Natsu offered.

"Sure!" Romeo said, accepting the offer.

"Don't worry Lucy," Happy said, "with me on your group you won't have to worry about this mysterious troublemaker."

"Yeah, I feel much safer with you on my group, Happy." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Carla are you coming with me?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, child, I have to keep you safe from this hooligan that we're supposed to stop." Carla said.

"Let's see, I'll just pick random from you guys." Natsu says to Phineas and Ferb's group.

**Natsu randomly selects Phineas, Isabella, Irving, and Candace.**

"Hey, looks like you're coming with me Phineas." Natsu said

"Well, looks like the Flame for Brains picked four, so I guess the rest of us pick three." Gray said.

Then suddenly, "Did you just call me Flame for Brains, ya Icy Freak!?" Natsu yells.

"And what if I did, what's it to you, Dragon Breath!?" Gray follows.

**Then as to be expected, Natsu and Gray start fighting.**

"Um, is this normal?" Baljeet asks.

"Oh yes, we should have seen this coming." Carla answered.

"At this rate we're never gonna catch the mystery person." Lucy said.

Later, Natsu and Gray are done fighting.

"Well I guess I'll pick," Gray randomly picks, "looks like Adyson, Katie, and Baljeet are with me."

"I guess it's my turn," Wendy said.

**Wendy end up paired with Buford, Ferb, and Holly.**

"Well everyone let's get to know each other more while we're at it." Wendy suggeted.

"Well, looks like we are paired with the last ones, Milly, Ginger, and Gretchen." Lucy said.

"All right, we investigate the casinos and see which one the mystery person is in." Natsu said.

**Meanwhile, somewhere far away another portal opens up unexpectedly.**

"Wow, so this is Earth Land, let's hope there's no Good vs. Evil so I can start the Evil, and no Good to stop me." Doofenhmirtz said.

"I'm sorry, but Good vs. Evil does exist in this world, and I don't like it." said a strange voice.

"Looks like someone shares your thoughts, sir." Norm said.

"Hey, who are you are you good or are you evil?" Doofenshmirtz asks.

**Then a talking staff with a skull attached to it appears out of nowhere.**

My name is Klodoa, and I am evil like you." the talking staff answers.

"Wait, how is a cane alive, oh wait magic, duh." Doofenshmirtz realizes. "So if you're evil, do you have a nemesis?"

"I actually have more than one nemesis, I got a whole group of nemesis." Klodoa answers.

"Cool, so you have some nemesis too, how are they like, fierce, animal instincts?" Doofenshmirtz asks.

"They are actually human, and I was once part of a fearsome Dark Guild known as the Oración Seis, until we were wiped by Fairy Tail and other guilds in their alliances, then the Oración Seis was reborn as the Neo Oración Seis, but we were once again defeated by Fairy Tail. Klodoa explained.

"Wow, nice backstory, well back in my universe, my nemesis is Secret Agent, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said. "Say, what if I helped you defeat this Fairy Tail guild, and then we go back to my universe, and you help me conquer the Tri-State Area?"

"Sounds interesting, if you help me defeat Fairy Tail, I will help you conquer this Tri-State Area." Klodoa says in agreement.

**Meanwhile, back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Agent P's ice trap is starting to melt.**

* * *

_**Who's this mystery person that causes trouble at casinos? What's Doofenshmirtz and Klodoa planning? Will Agent P stop their plans? To be continued...**_


	11. Ch 11:The Casino Investigation (Part 1)

_**Meanwhile at the North Casino, Gray, Juvia, Adyson, Katie and Baljeet, have arrived to investigate.**_

* * *

"So I wonder who this mystery person is gonna be like?" Katie asked.

"Beats me, but I think I might have an idea." Gray told her.

**The casino is being attacked by masked men.**

"Guess not, just someone else attacking." Gray corrects himself. "You kids take five, and enjoy the show, Juvia, let's go."

"Of course, anything for you Gray." Juvia said.

"Actually, we want to help." Adyson said.

**The kids take out their baseball launchers.**

"Whoa, that seems useful." Gray said, impressed.

**The group gets ready to fight the masked men.**

(Song: Casino Clash)

It's a Casino Clash

We're in a Daring Dash

It's a Betting Bash

We're gonna score some cash

We're gonna take out the trash

Take home a money stash

Gonna get triple seven

In a scoring heaven

Get a score more than eleven

Gotta reach the seven heaven

Gonna get my cash craze on

It's a matter of brain over brawn

It's a Casino Clash!

It's a Casino Clash!

It's a Casino Clash!

It's a Casino Clash!

(The finale of the fight)

(Gray takes out a masked man with Ice-Make: Ice Bringer)

(Juvia uses Sierra and also wipes out another masked man)

(Adyson shoots the ball, once again taking out masked man)

(Katie is standing on a top of a slot machine, she uses the ball to knock out the masked man that tries to get her)

(Baljeet uses his calculating skills to figure out the best way to beat the last masked man, he creates a chain reaction, and the ball hits the masked man, defeating him)

**The group beat up the masked men, but when they try to unmask them, they all disappear.**

"What has happened to them?" Baljeet asks.

"Don't know but the way they just disappeared makes me think they weren't even real people." Gray answered.

* * *

_**The mystery person isn't in the North Casino, but the group did encounter some mysterious soldiers. Is this the work of Doofenshmirtz and Klodoa? What's going on at the other casinos? To be continued...**_


	12. Ch 12:The Casino Investigation (Part 2)

_**Meanwhile at the East Casino, Lucy, Happy, Milly, Ginger and Gretchen, have arrived to investigate.**_

* * *

"Hey, you don't think this mystery person we're looking for will be a some kind of a dangerous criminal do you?" Lucy asked.

"Relax, I'll cheer you on." Happy said.

"I think it's just a gambler who gets too serious and tends to overreact." Milly said, jokingly, and everyone laughs at her joke.

_**Then suddenly masked men like in the northern casino arrive in the casino and cause a ruckus.**_

"Who are these guys?" Ginger asked. "They don't look like they're part of the job."

"Well, whether they're part of the job or not, we have to deal with these creeps." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, you kids can just sit back and let the real heroes make some action." Happy said.

_**The kids take out their baseball launchers.**_

"Actually, I think we can be a part of the action." Gretchen said.

(Song: Casino Clash)

It's a Casino Clash

We're in a Daring Dash

It's a Betting Bash

We're gonna score some cash

We're gonna take out the trash

Take home a money stash

Gonna get triple seven

In a scoring heaven

Get a score more than eleven

Gotta reach the seven heaven

Gonna get my cash craze on

It's a matter of brain over brawn

It's a Casino Clash

It's a Casino Clash

It's a Casino Clash

It's a Casino Clash!

(The finale of the fight)

(Lucy summons Loke and he sends the masked man flying with Lion Brilliance)

(Happy attacks his opponent with a bunch of food)

(Milly holds on to the ball and shoots it, also pulling her with it, she gets up where the masked man can't reach her, then she shoots him with a baseball)

(Ginger and Gretchen surround the remaining masked men and whacks them baseballs in a way similar to catch)

_**The group tries to unmask them, but like in the North Casino, they suddenly disappear.**_

"They're gone!" Gretchen said.

"Who do you think sent them?" Lucy asked.

* * *

_**The mystery person wasn't in the East Casino either, but the mysterious men also attacked this casino. What's going on? To be continued...**_


	13. Ch 13:The Casino Investigation (Part 3)

_**Meanwhile at the South Casino, Wendy, Carla, Buford, Ferb and Holly, have arrived to investigate.**_

* * *

"If we came on a job to give someone a beat down, then I'm perfect for it." Buford said.

"Don't get so reckless, if we rush without thinking then we are the ones who're gonna get a beat down." Carla said.

"Well, even though we're at a casino, we only have time for the job, since all of us are too young to even be gambling.

**The masked men like the ones in the North and East Casinos start attacking the South Casino.**

"Uh, Buford, remember what you said earlier, I think these guys need a beatdown." Wendy said.

The kids take out their baseball launchers.

"Don't worry, Wendy, you're not taking these guys alone." Holly said.

(Song: Casino Clash)

It's a Casino Clash

We're in a Daring Dash

It's a Betting Bash

We're gonna score some cash

We're gonna take out the trash

Take home a money stash

Gonna get triple seven

In a scoring heaven

Get a score more than eleven

Gotta reach the seven heaven

Gonna get my cash craze on

It's a matter of brain over brawn

It's a Casino Clash

It's a Casino Clash

It's a Casino Clash

It's a Casino Clash!

(The finale of the fight)

(Wendy sends her opponent flying with Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)

(Carla scratched a masked man's face with her claws)

(Buford just charges and tackles a masked man)

(Ferb holds his ball in his mouth, then shoots the ball, along with himself, and controls the ball to hit a masked man, and does a flying tackle)

(Holly gets the ball to ricochet and the rebound hits a masked man on the back)

**The group are about to unmask the attackers but like in the North and East Casinos, they disappear.**

"Wendy, there wouldn't happen to be a type of magic that creates living things, would there?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, there is," Wendy said, "it's called Living Magic, but it's forbidden to be used, maybe the mystery person is a Dark Wizard, and he cause trouble at casinos by sending these masked men to wreak havoc."

* * *

_**Is the mystery person a Dark Wizard? What's happening at the not yet mentioned West Casino? How's Natsu's group doing? To be continued...**_


	14. Ch 14:The Casino Investigation (Part 4)

_**The groups that checked the North, East, and South Casinos meet back at the starting point.**_

* * *

"Well, the mystery person wasn't at the north, but we did run into some masked clowns." Gray said.

"Hey, that's what happened at the south." Buford said.

"And that also happened in the east." Ginger said.

"This mystery person somehow knows we're at the casinos." Adyson said.

"The mystery person used Living Magic to create his soldiers" Holly said.

"The mystery person must be at the west casino, and sent those creeps to deal with us." Lucy said.

"Natsu and the others dn't know what they're in for." Happy said.

"Let's go, to warn them about what's in stock for them." Katie said.

**Meanwhile at the West Casino, Natsu just came in, only to bonk into Gray.**

"What's the big deal, ya freaky popsicle?!" Natsu said.

"The mystery person wasn't at the North, so I came here to find that person." Gray said.

**They start fighting again.**

**The rest of the group caught up to the West Casino group.**

"What're you guys doing here?" Phineas asked.

"No threats were there, except for a group of masked men." Baljeet replied.

"I guess they mystery person is in here." Gretchen said.

**While Natsu and Gray are fighting, they run into Erza, gambling, they mess her up when they bonk into the table.**

"Why you fools, I was so close!" Erza yells as she beats up Natsu and Gray.

**Then the manager arrives and asks the group to take Erza away.**

"There she is, the maniac who I wanted gone from my casino, if she loses at gambling, then she throws a tantrum and nearly destroys the casino." the manager said.

"WHAAAAAT!" the group yells in surprise.

"I can't believe my guess was right." Milly said.

"And also I have a new job for you, one of the slot machines went haywire and none of the repairmen are able to fix it." the manager added.

"Don't worry, Mr. Manager, fixing things is what Ferb and I do best." Phineas said.

* * *

_**As it turns out, the mystery person was Erza all along, but then who sent the masked men? Is it Doofenshmirtz and Klodoa? And what's wrong with the slot machine? To be continued...**_


	15. Ch 15:Slot Machine, Old Enemy (Part 1)

_**The manager leads the group to the broken slot machine.**_

* * *

"This is it, the one I was telling you about, it talks and I don't like it." the manager said.

**Then suddenly, the talking slot machine comes to life and take on the form of a giant robot, and the manager is scared away by this.**

"Why hello my old enemies." the slot machine robot says.

"Uh, do we even know you?" Natsu asked.

**The robot's head opens up and Klodoa comes out.**

"It is I, Klodoa, also known as Jackpot MK. III." Klodoa declared

"Wait, the robot is being controlled by a living cane?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm not the only problem you have to face, now rise my Shadow Troopers." Klodoa said.

**Then the masked men suddenly appear out of nowhere.**

"It's those masked clowns, so they were summoned by him." Gray said.

"And also let's not forget," Klodoa says, as he goes back into the robot, "now time for the coin soldiers."

**Many coin soldiers are summoned.**

"Bring it on, we'll just beat you like we did last time, and we have some help, right guys?" Natsu said.

"Yeah!" Phineas and Ferb's group said.

"Not so fast, Shadow Troopers, attack this town." Klodoa ordered,

**And with that command, all the Shadow Troopers exit the casino and start terrorizing the town.**

"You guys handle Jackpot MK. III, we'll deal with the Shadow Troopers." Isabella said.

**Phineas and Ferb's group leave the casino to deal with the Shadow Troopers.**

* * *

_**It's revealed that Klodoa was the one who sent the Shadow Troopers. Can Phineas and Ferb's group deal with all the Shadow Troopers? How did Klodoa get the Jackpot MK. III? To be continued...**_


	16. Ch 16:Slot Machine, Old Enemy (Part 2)

_**Then suddenly Doofenshmirtz and Norm arrives on the scene.**_

* * *

"So these guys are your enemies?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes and with this robot you built, I will get back at Fairy Tail, for bringing down the Oración Seis." Klodoa said.

"Hold on, I made you some new soldiers." Doofenshmirtz says as he presses a button on his remote.

Then nearby slot machines turn into robots that resemble a mini version of Jackpot MK. III, "I call them the Slot Bots." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Nice, let's fight." Klodoa said.

"Bring it on, I'll pound them into scrap metal." Natsu said.

**But he gets hit by a frying pan, summoned by one of the Slot Bots.**

**Then Gray takes a turn.**

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Grays casts a spell.

**The lances gets caught in a Shield Bonus.**

**Juvia tries a turn.**

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia casts a spell.

**The water is deflected by a Deflector Bonus, and washes Gray away.**

"I'm so sorry my beloved, I hope you can find the heart to forgive me." Juvia says to Gray, apologetically.

"You see, the Slot Bots got plenty of unexpected surprises to them, which includes protection from attacks." Doofenshmirtz bragged.

**Then suddenly a portal opens up and Agent P pops out of it, and attacks a Slot Bot.**

"Perry the Platypus?!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"Is this animal that nemesis you were talking about?" Klodoa asked.

"Yeah, but he's got plenty of gadgets, martial art training, so that's how he's fit to be an evil scientist's nemesis." Doofenshmirtz answered.

"Get him Slot Bots!" Klodoa ordered.

**Agent P dodged a Frying Pan Bonus and kicked a Slot Bot.**

"Isn't he Perry, Phineas and Ferb's pet?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, why is he wearing a hat?" Natsu asked.

"I think we should figure that out later, 'cause I think he can help us." Lucy said.

* * *

_**Agent P is now unfrozen and have joined the brawl. How is Phineas and Ferb's group dealing with the Shadow Troopers? Will Agent P and Fairy Tail defeat Jackpot MK. III, Doofenshmirtz, Norm, and the Slot Bots? To be continued...**_


	17. Ch 17:The Final Fight (Part 1)

_**The Shadow Troopers have spread out all over the town and are causing a rampage.**_

* * *

"The Shadow Troopers are all over town, we'll split in order to take down all of them," Phineas said. "we'll split in to 6 groups with one group having three members.

"Let's draw on it." Isabella said.

**The result turns out as: Phineas and Ferb; Buford, Baljeet, and Irving; Candace and Isabella; Adyson and Holly; Milly and Gretchen; and the last is Katie and Ginger.**

"Okay every one, spread out and defeat some Shadow Troopers." Phineas said.

**Phineas and Ferb are ambushed by Shadow Troopers.**

"Okay Ferb, you and I'll deal with them in a 50-50 style."

**Then suddenly, Macao arrives to help.**

"Hey Macao, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked.

"I heard there was trouble going on so I decided to help," Macao replied. "I have an idea, if I cover the balls in Purple Flare you can both hit 'em and burn 'em."

**The boys go with Macao's plan and they all defeat the Shadow Troopers.**

"Thanks, Macao." Phineas said.

"No prob, I'll see you boys back at the guild." Macao says as he leave.

**Buford, Baljeet, Irving are surrounded by Shadow Troopers.**

"If we can get our balls to ricochet, then we might be able to get them, since they wil never see it coming." Baljeet said.

"Nah, we hit 'em hard as we can." Buford said.

**Then Elfman arrives on the scene.**

"Yeah, that's right Buford, now that's like a real man!" Elfman praises Buford.

"What are you doing here, you weren't part of the job." Irving says in confusion.

"A real man doesn't hesitate to help his friends if they're in need." Elfman said.

"I have an idea, we shoot the baseballs and you catch them, and throw at the Shadow Troopers." Baljeet suggested.

"All right, let's try it." Elfman says in agreement.

**Baljeet's plan works and they defeat all the Shadow Troopers.**

"Not bad Baljeet, you're a real man with brains." Elfman praises Baljeet.

"Thank you." Baljeet thanks Elfman.

"Good luck on your job." Elfman says as he leave.

* * *

_**The kids and Candace split into 6 groups, Phineas and Ferb; Buford, Baljeet, and Irving already beat some Shadow Troopers with Macao and Elfman's help. How are the others doing? Will more members of Fairy Tail come to help? How's Natsu's group and Agent P doing against Jackpot MK. III and his Slot Bots? To be continued...**_


	18. Ch 18:The Final Fight (Part 2)

_**Meanwhile Candace and Isabella are dealing with Shadow Troopers.**_

* * *

"Hey Isabella, don't you think the more we beat, the more are replacing them?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, they just keep coming and coming." Isabella replied.

**Cana arrives to help.**

"Don't worry, pretty soon, you'll feel like they're disappearing." Cana said.

"Thanks for coming to help, Cana." Isabella said.

"We'll make the balls deal more damage and hit more at once with my cards." Cana said.

**The baseballs enhanced with Cana's cards take out more Shadow Troopers then they ever did.**

"Wow, we couldn't have done it without you Cana." Candace said, gratefully.

"You just needed a little magic to help." Cana says as she leave.

**Adyson and Holly are chased to an alley by Shadow Troopers.**

**Then, Mira in Satan Soul, arrives to help the two girls.**

"You kids look like you need help." Mira said.

"Thanks for coming." Adyson said.

"Let's deal with them, shall we?" Mira asked.

"Yeah!" Adyson and Holly both replied.

**And with that, the Shadow Troopers disappear in defeat.**

Thanks for your help, Mira, we couldn't have beat these guys without you." Holly said in gratitude.

"Don't worry, that's what Fairy Tail's about, helping your comrades." Mira says as she leaves.

**Milly and Gretchen came face-to-face with a group of Shadow Troopers.**

"These guys a lot more than the ones we fought back at the South Casino, I think we need help on this one." Milly said.

**Wakaba arrives and knocks some out with Smoke Crush.**

"Well kids, your help has arrived." Wakaba said.

"Wakaba, thank goodness, I have an idea, first, block their vision with smoke, then we all attack." Gretchen suggested.

"Great plan, kid." Wakaba praises Gretchen.

**The plan works and the Shadow Troopers are destroyed.**

"See ya back at the guild." Wakaba says as he leave.

**Lastly, Katie and Ginger are fighting Shadow Troopers on a bridge when suddenly Laxus arrives to help.**

"Ya know kids, those baseballs aren't good enough." Laxus said.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Katie asked

**Then he charges the baseballs with lightning.**

"Now we're talking, Electro Balls, these will help you defeat these clowns way easier." Laxus said.

**The Electro Balls and with some help from Laxus's Lightning Dragon Slayer spells electrocute the Shadow Troopers and renders them unable to fight.**

"Wow, you were right, the Electro Balls were much better." Ginger said.

"Don't worry about the others, some other members from the guild came and helped them too, now go help Natsu and the others." Laxus says as he leave.

* * *

_**The rest of the Shadow Troopers have been defeated by Candace and Isabella; Adyson and Holly; Milly and Gretchen; Katie and Ginger, with help some from Cana, Mira, Wakaba, and Laxus. Will they get back to the West Casino in time to help beat Jackpot MK. III? To be continued...**_


	19. Ch 19:The Final Fight (Part 3)

_**Meanwhile back at the West Casino it's back to Agent P and Fairy Tail vs. Jackpot MK. III.**_

* * *

"Hey Perry, you're not doing too bad." Natsu complimented him.

**Perry gives him a thumbs-up.**

"All right they can't defend themselves against close-range attacks, meaning we have to get close in ordr to beat them." Gray said.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yells as he punches Slot Bots.

"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray yells as he freeze some Slot Bots with his sword.

"Water Jigsaw!" Juvia gets close and shreds Slot Bots with the rotating water blades.

"Purple Net" Romeo captures the remaining Slot Bots with his spell.

"Pentagram Slash!" Erza gets close and cuts some some Slot Bots in a star-shaped pattern.

"Ope, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Lucy summons Cancer.

"Should I cut these guys to ribbons, baby?" Cancer asked.

"Oh yeah, and make it quick." Lucy said.

Cancer cuts the Slot Bots' limbs rendering them unable to fight.

**Now that all the Slot Bots are defeated, the group turns their attention towards Jackpot MK. III.**

"Looks like we're kickin' your your butt now." Natsu said.

**And with that Fairy Tail starts attacking Jackpot MK. III.**

"No, I got beaten again?" Klodoa says in defeat.

**The Jackpot MK. III explodes and Klodoa is sent flying.**

**Now the attention is turned towards Doofenshmirtz.**

"So, ya wanna to this the easy way, or the hard way?" Natsu asks.

"Actually, I give up, curse you Perry the Platypus and you too, Fairy Tail." Doofenshmirtz says.

**Agent P gives Fairy Tail the Agent Cover-Up pamphlet.**

"So your owners aren't supposed to know you're a secret agent?" Lucy asked.

**Perry nods in agreement.**

"Well, if that's what he wants, then we should keep it a secret." Natsu said.

**Perry smiles back to him in gratitude.**

Then Pineas's voice is heard. "Hey Natsu, did you guys already beat Jackpot MK. III?"

"You better leave now if you don't wanna get caught." Gray said.

**Agent P takes Doofenshmirtz's remote and uses it to open a portal back to Danville.**

"Wait for me." Norm says as he follows Agent P and Doof through the portal.

**The kids and Candace arrive just as the portal closes.**

"Wow you already beat Jackpot MK. III, and we also defeated all the Shadow Troopers." Phineas said.

* * *

_**Jackpot MK. III and Doofenshmirtz have been beaten. What should they do about their job to get rid of Erza? To be continued...**_


	20. Ch 20:Farewell and Back to Danville

_**Now the villains have been take care of, they decide what to do about their job.**_

* * *

"Uh, Erza, the funny thing is that we were supposed to get rid of this person from a casino, because she tends to cause a ruckus, and this person is you." Lucy said.

"Yes, and I want you gone from my casino, because you lose your temper every time you lose." the manager said.

"So I guess we're gonna have to force you to not come back here." Gray said.

"Don't worry, after all there's the other three casinos in this town, I could jut go to the other ones instead." Erza said.

"I bet they're gonna post another request to get rid of Erza" Phineas jokes without Erza hearing him, and everyone giggles.

**As Erza leaves the casino, the group asks if they still get the reward.**

"Yes, since she won't be coming back here, and I will pay you extra for saving the casino from the talking slot machine robot." the manager said.

"Woohoo!" the group yells since the're getting paid extra.

**The group come back to Fairy Tail, and the kids and Candace are greeted by the Fairy Tail wizards that helped them defeat the Shadow Troopers.**

**Macao chats with Phineas and Ferb.**

"Hey, Phineas, Ferb, how did you like your first job?" Macao asked.

"It was great, especially combining our baseballs with Purple Flare." Phineas replied.

**Elfman are with Buford, Baljeet, and Irving.**

"Hey you were a great pitcher back there." Irving said.

"That comes with being a real man." Elfman said.

**Cana sits by Candace and Isabella.**

"Don't you think my cards and your baseballs were a great combo?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, the Icicle cards really made it feel like the numbers were going down." Candace said.

**Mira come by Adyson and Holly.**

"You know your powers are quite frighteningly strong, good thing it's not on the wrong side, right?" Holly comments about Mira's magic.

"Yup, if it was used by evil, then entire towns might get destroyed." Mira said.

**Wakaba greets Milly and Gretchen.**

"That plan of yours was brilliant, you're a smart kid. Wakaba said.

"Thanks, I figured it out since smoke can block your sight sometimes." Gretchen said.

**Laxus talks with Katie and Ginger.**

"Wanna use the Electro Balls again sometimes?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, it was shock-tacular." Ginger puns.

**Even though they're having fun Phineas realizes that they still have to go home.**

"Uh, hey even though it's been fun, we still gotta go back home." Phineas said.

"Aw, you guys were really fun to hang out with." Happy said.

"Well, don't worry we'll visit again, sometimes." Phineas assures Happy.

**The kids and Candace are back at the Worth Woodsea, where the portal opened up.**

"Well, see ya next time, guys." Natsu said.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to visit again, and also let's go on some more jobs next time." Phineas said.

**The group enters the portal back to Danville.**

"Wow, there are other universes that's great as the one we live in now." Isabella said.

"Well we better put the portal away so we can visit next time." Phineas said.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm not even gonna try to bust you for this since, Earth Land is fun and I wanna go there again." Candace said.

**Then Perry comes back into the backyard.**

"Oh, there you are Perry, I wish you got to come to Earth Land with us, you missed out on all the fun." Phineas greets Perry.

_**Perry just smiles towards the camera, since they don't know he helped during the fight.**_

* * *

_**The kids and Candace finished the job and now they came back to their home universe. The End**_


End file.
